Fred is not dead
by babigirl21516
Summary: Fred finally goes off his meds and takes judy along for the ride


As the sun falls and the earth gets dark the wold seems to silent the mood had come up and the blinds shook slightly from the wind that had brushed along them the window being left unopened to air out the smell of steamy sex. The smell to much for the room to handle the blankets silk lightly laying on the floor in a moist mess. Fred had stood there sweeping his blonde bangs from in front of his eyes as he looked down and walked to the window a slight brease had ran across his body leaving goose bumps " j..judy " he mumbled slowly trying to wake her " judy " he said again a bit louder while shutting the window. He looked over at the young blonde gag in her mouth tears streaming down her face and a tremble in her hands " judy dear i am going to make some cheese fries would you like some ..? ." he pause before making his voice in to a higher pitch " yes fred yes i would "he said to his self almost in a unstable state of mind frantic he whipped her tears before smiling at her " i know just you want this off? " he said roughly grabbing her hair and yanking to tape off leaving marks and blood blisters across her face from the harsh tape. His mind raced as his finger tips traced her lips " so..so soft so innocent so lovely so..so perfect sing for me judy sing for me not like how you sang to that bastered kevin give it soul give it love " he leans in close to her glossy fear stricken eyes " give it to me and give it now "her lips quivered before singing slightly to him a soft song his eyes lit up in joy when he held her hands in his she looked up at him to song seamed to flow out of her and in a weird way she liked the pain the way he did what he did the odd feeling of the rope burns around her body almost finding the marks pretty the feelings are starting to consume her this was her normal now her nude body in front of him as her ankle was shackled to the bed with a makeshift chain she knew she could get out of it but did she want to no no she did not her her perky breasts glistening in the little light provided by the moon his hands ran up her body slightly stopping at her nipples she backed away to play hard to get but fred with his mind made up growled slightly and pushed her on to her back he looked up with a glare the evil in his eyes had met hers and for the first time in a few days there was real fears in her mind but she was quickly distracted by this hand sliding up grasping her throat tightly as he smiled with no sign of stopping her eyes went blurry her breath became shallow she started to gasp her lungs thirsty for the air she so desperately needed his hands shook as she started to gasp louder fading in and out he let go and stood up he walked over to the dresser he pulled the drawer open and grabbed the fisrt thing he saw a some what small toy he looked up at it holding it to the light the small pink sparkles in it hit the light as he looked at her " y..you know what this is for ?" he said walking over with the soft silicone object in his hand he looked at her with a smirk " did you hear me ?"she nodded and looked down at her thighs " fo..for me to enjoy "she giggled losing her innocent act as her kitty started to get wet at the excitement he walked over to the bed sitting on it next to her " open that pretty little mouth .."he waited for a moment as she shook her head " open it bitch " he yelled slapping the back of her head as her mouth open he jammed the toy in to the mouth her drool dripped out and her eyes started to roll back as he roughly pumped the toy in to her mouth greasing her tongue against the plastic roughly she started to whimper" mmmm" she cried out between pumps he smirked and started to rub his erection from out side of his boxers " oh judy that sounds wonderful sing for me sing for me baby we make beautiful music "he sang along to her whimpers and cries a sweet love song to his devilish ears and he no longer could handle it as he went rougher with it making her choke and gag on her own spit the feeling of true submissive extacey taking over she only could dream of such a wonderful thing the feeling of losing all control no better yet giving control to some one the feeling of him taking over her body the feeling of being held the feeling of being taken the feeling of being used all to much to handle she was overwhelmed as her body twitched and her eyes yet again rolled back her cum dripping down her thighs tracing down her legs to make a puddle on the bed he took the toy out and smiled at her "good girl " he whispered before standing up grabbing the key undoing her ankle brace he yanked her up " bend the fuck over " he comended as she got to her feet wobbling side to side she looked at him " you know what fuck it on your knees " he said instead grabbing her shoulder and toughly pushing her down to her knees she looked up her eyes bright and mouth as drenched as her kitty her eyes widened as he dropped his pants pulling out the ten inches he was hiding behind his every day boxers "say ah " he said as started to feel a little bad about every thing that was happening he started to loosen his grip on her shoulder he turned slightly " i .. i am sorry judy i just cant " he said as she grabbed on to him " ppp..please " she said and looked up at him reassuring or at least trying to be


End file.
